Sanctuary
by KitsuShel
Summary: Childhood friends, Bella and Edward drift apart and start families of their own. Years later, tragedy strikes and brings them home. Edward and his son never expected to find sanctuary in a pair of Swans. A FAGE 11 piece written for Ciara Shayee
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi guys! This is a piece I wrote for this year's FAGE (Fic Awesome Gift Exchange). It's a story told in 3 parts, based off a few prompts. The other two chapters will post later today. I really fell in love with these kids, and they reminded me why I loved writing Parachute so much.

All of this year's FAGE stories will be uploaded into a C2 and shared on FanficAholics Anon's Facebook page.

To the lovely Ciara Shayee, I hope I've done your prompts justice and that you enjoy the story. xx

* * *

**FAGE 11. Are You In…?**

**Title:** Sanctuary

**Written for:** Ciara Shayee / CiaraShayee

**Written By:** KitsuShel / Michele Angelo

**Rating: **M for language

**Summary/Prompt used: **

**1.** Kids get into a silly fight at school- parents are called in and are old flames from high school who lost touch.

**2.** Old flames rekindled/blended families

**3.** goo . gl / images / gq4LGb

* * *

_This is our sanctuary_

_We can find shelter and peace_

_This is our sanctuary_

_You are, you are safe with me_

_~ Sanctuary _by Welshly Arms

* * *

**_o.O.o_**

**Part One**

**_o.O.o_**

Edward Cullen took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly from his mouth. He unlatched his seatbelt and stepped out of his car in front of Forks Elementary school. It had been almost a week since he'd last seen his eight-year-old son, Garrett, and he was eager to surprise his little man. Edward had headed to his hometown immediately after finalizing the sale of their house in Chicago earlier that morning. He had stayed behind while Garrett went to live with his grandparents in Forks, Washington, and start the school year while Edward finished settling their affairs. To say that Carlisle and Esme Cullen were eager to spend more time with their only grandchild was an understatement. Carlisle practiced medicine in the small town while Esme owned a small event planning business, leaving her schedule flexible enough to spend a good bit of her time babysitting and volunteering at the elementary school.

Esme adored children, and even though she was happy with the two she gave birth to, she would have gladly given Carlisle a baseball team if she'd been physically able. Edward was born first, followed by his sister Alice two years later. Complications during that last pregnancy led to Esme having a hysterectomy and losing her opportunity to have more children. She had been devastated at first, but having Edward and Alice to care for helped keep her out of a severe depression. Over the years, she took in a number of children, either through foster care or by stepping up to help out young parents who needed assistance caring for their little ones.

While Edward had decided to venture off into the world, Alice chose to stay closer to home. She attended college in Port Angeles, which was a short drive from Forks, and got her master's degree in record time. She was the youngest principal that Forks Elementary had ever had, and she was great with both the students and her staff. She married her college boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, who worked as an accountant for quite a few local businesses. Edward felt guilty for staying away from his family for so long. He had felt like he needed to make a fresh start, which didn't include Forks. This was the first time Garrett had ever set foot in town, and Edward was ashamed of that. Leaving everything familiar was going to be hard on his son, and he couldn't help but wonder if these changes would've been easier if Garrett were more familiar with the town and locals.

Carlisle and Esme tried to assure him that children were resilient, and a change of scenery would be good for the boy, especially while he was still coming to terms with the death of his mother. Tanya Denali had been Edward's closest friend for the past decade—since they met freshman year at Northwestern University. He had been a shy, young man with borderline anxiety issues, and Tanya's friendly, outgoing personality had been Edward's polar opposite. Somehow, they ended up fitting together like puzzle pieces. They had never had a physical attraction to each other, but one drunken night during their sophomore year changed the complexity of their relationship. It had been a struggle balancing school, work, and a baby, but Tanya and Edward had remained steadfast friends and shouldered the responsibility equally. Tanya's younger sister, Kate, was always on hand and willing to help out with her nephew as well.

Both Tanya and Edward had graduated and moved into a three bedroom apartment together. They remained best of friends and dated others, Tanya more so than Edward, who still struggled occasionally with anxiety. Edward enjoyed working as an architect in a busy firm where he could immerse himself in his sketches and not deal with many people. Tanya modeled and had a few minor acting roles on television, where she was in her element jet-setting across the country. It was on her way home from such a trip to New York City that Tanya's car was hit head on by a drunk driver, killing her instantly six months ago.

With Kate's help and shoulder to lean on, Edward had done the best be could to be there for his son while drowning in his own grief as well. It wasn't easy to watch his normally effervescent son slowly fade away into a shadow of his former self, but once they started seeing a family therapist, things started to get better. Dr. Aro had even given them a referral to a family therapist in Port Angeles so they could continue learning how to cope and deal with Tanya's sudden death.

Biting back his worry, Edward leaned against his bumper, waiting for the school bell to ring so he could hug Garrett. The boy had called him every night this week, telling his father all about how he was having a hard time adjusting. He was lonely and felt out of place here. Not only was he the new kid in town, but he was moved up into fourth grade, skipping third because of how well he had performed on his placement test. Edward was sure Garrett would settle in quickly, but he still worried for his son. Garrett was normally such a friendly and precocious child, never failing to bring a smile to anyone's face. He definitely took after his mother and her outgoing personality. Hopefully, time would help him overcome his awkwardness.

After a few minutes passed, a shadow fell across Edward, causing him to look up to his right. A large, muscular man grinned down at him before extending his hand.

"Heard you were back in town, Eddie."

Edward immediately recognized the joyful, shining brown eyes of Emmett McCarty. They hadn't been friends in high school, but by no means were they enemies—more like passing acquaintances. Emmett had been Isabella Swan's boyfriend. Bella had been a girl whom Edward had been friends with since childhood and crushed on her all throughout high school. Her father, Charlie Swan, was a single parent as well as the chief of police in their small town. Growing up, Bella spent a lot of time with Edward and his parents since her mother left town when she was around Garrett's age. She had been one of Esme's favorite charges, one that she loved as much as her biological daughter.

Up until high school, Bella had always felt like just a best friend, like a sister. Once hormones came into play and Edward started to develop feelings for his best friend, he began to drift away from her, knowing that she would never return his feelings. That divide became even greater when Emmett moved to town the summer before their senior year and immediately had eyes for Bella. Once school started that fall, she and Emmett had been inseparable, and Edward felt like a third wheel whenever they hung out together, which was rare in those days. It had made Edward's decision to move and choose Northwestern over Washington State much easier.

"How have you been, Emmett?" Edward asked politely.

Emmett shrugged with a smile. "Can't complain. Happy and healthy family, a great job. I'm a trainer with the Seattle Seahawks." The larger man paused for a moment. "I heard about your girlfriend. I'm sorry."

Edward swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Even though Tanya hadn't really been his girlfriend, he loved her deeply, even if it wasn't romantically. They had been a close-knit family—he, Garrett, and Tanya—unconventional as it was.

"Thank you," Edward replied in a quiet voice, not needing to correct the other man.

At that moment, the school bell rang and children started to pour through the doors.

Emmett clapped Edward on the back and pointed across the walkway. "Looks like our boys have met."

Edward's gaze followed Emmett's to where Garrett and another boy talked animatedly as they were leaving the building. He automatically grinned as he took in Garrett's messy strawberry blonde hair and shining green eyes. He had inherited his father's eyes and untameable locks, but his hair color and smile were an exact replica of Tanya's. As Edward's eyes slid over to the boy walking alongside of his son, his breath caught in his throat. The young man was a few inches taller than Garrett, with a heart-shaped face, chestnut hair and warm brown eyes. Edward immediately knew he was Bella's son.

Emmett chuckled when he heard Edward's gasp. "Yeah, Beau looks just like Bella. The only thing he's gotten from me is his height."

Beau. The male version of Bella. Edward wondered briefly whose idea it was for that name.

"DAD!" Garrett called out as soon as his eyes landed on his father and dropped his backpack before running straight into Edward's waiting arms. Edward lifted his son and hugged him tightly, feeling whole for the first time in six days. He set Garrett down on his feet and squatted in front of him, his hands resting on the child's shoulders. Edward's bright smile mirrored his son's.

"Hey, little man. I missed you!"

Garrett gave him a toothy grin. "I missed you, too, Dad! Are you here for good now?"

Edward nodded. "Yup! The move is all finished. We just need to find us a house, but Nana said we don't have to rush."

"Dad, I don't think Nana wants us to get our own house at all."

Edward laughed. "You're probably right."

He stood up and noticed Beau watching them with an odd expression on his face. It was almost wistful. Emmett put his hand on the boy's shoulder, and he immediately tensed and glanced away from his friend. Edward wondered what that was all about.

"Dad," Garrett started, "this is my new friend, Beau."

The older boy smiled and waved. "Hi, Mr. Cullen."

Edward smiled and waved back. "Hello, Beau. Nice to meet you."

"Well, we've got to be heading out," Emmett said. "See you around, Eddie."

"Bye, Gar," Beau called as they began walking away.

"Bye, Beau! See you Sunday!" Garrett called excitedly.

"Sunday?" Edward inquired as he helped Garrett buckle his seat belt.

"Beau is hanging out with me and Nana. I'm super excited! We're going to have so much fun."

Edward smiled at his son's enthusiasm. "I'm glad you've made a friend. I guess you're doing better than the other day?"

Garrett was quiet for a few moments as his father pulled the car out into traffic. "Forks is… Forks is growing on me, Dad."

Edward raised an eyebrow at his son through the rearview mirror. "That's a very adult way to look at things."

Garrett shrugged, looking down to pick a piece of invisible fuzz off of his seat.

"I think… I think it was a good idea to come here," the boy said quietly enough that Edward almost didn't hear him.

"Oh?" Edward asked in surprise. The way Garrett had been talking earlier in the week, he had been expecting constant complaints and whining.

Garrett nodded. "Yeah. Beau needs me."

"Why do you say that? How did you guys meet? Is he in your class? He looks older than you."

"Beau's mom had to work late, so Nana picked him up from school with me. She made us a snack while we did our homework. He's ten and in fifth grade. He doesn't have many friends, but he's pretty cool to me. Nana says it's just because he's shy."

Edward let his mind wander for a minute, wondering what Bella had been up to all these years. If Beau was ten, that meant she had to have gotten pregnant while they were in senior year or right after they graduated. He couldn't imagine how hard that must've been for her, knowing she had dreams of college and traveling around the world as a writer. Then again, he thought, maybe she did just fine and was still able to accomplish her goals. She had his parents and Charlie here. He was sure they would've been a rock for her. Obviously Emmett was still in the picture. Edward felt a tinge of jealousy that he and Tanya had waded through the early years of parenthood pretty much alone because her parents had disowned her when she refused to have an abortion.

Edward let out a small sigh. He had no one but himself to blame for pushing his own parents away. It actually made his regret feel worse. Maybe if he'd have come back or at least visited sooner, Garrett and Beau could've been friends already. He shook those thoughts from his mind, instead trying to live in the present. There was nothing he could do now to change the past, but he could hopefully learn from those mistakes and make better decisions moving forward.

Garrett looked out of the window and sighed. "He doesn't like his dad. He said he doesn't really know him. A couple of kids tried to be friends with him last year, but he said they only wanted to hang out with him because they knew his dad was a football player."

Edward's brow pulled together in a frown. "Really? That's sad. You're right. Maybe it is a good thing we came here, then."

Garrett smiled and met his father's gaze in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, I know it is, Dad. I still miss mom so much, but I can't imagine not having you."

Edward's heart clenched, the love for his son filling it to capacity. He knew they'd never be able to replace Tanya, but hopefully they could continue to lean on each other and weather the storm.

"Same here, buddy. Same here."

**_o.O.o _**

**_I see your hurt, I feel your pain _**

**_o.O.o_**

On Sunday morning, the smell of freshly brewed coffee pulled Edward from his slumber. He and Garrett had spent a considerable amount of time yesterday just talking and unpacking some of their things. It was nice to have the one-on-one time with his little boy since it had been so hectic lately. He stopped right before the kitchen archway and smiled, hearing laughter and soft giggles coming from inside. Edward peeked carefully around the archway.

Garrett and Beau sat at the kitchen island, eating and laughing while Esme leaned against the counter next to the sink, quietly taking in the boys with a serene smile on her face. Edward watched his mother and felt the familiar strings of guilt wrapping around him. He really had been a selfish ass, not letting his parents be more involved in their lives.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." A soft voice spoke up, breaking into Edward's thoughts.

He glanced over at the boys to find them both smiling at him, Garrett with his toothy normal grin and Beau with more of a soft, sweet smile. Once again, it struck him hard at how much the boy looked like his mother. He rubbed his chest lightly to try to ease the ache that popped up suddenly. He was disappointed that he missed seeing Bella when she dropped off Beau this morning.

"Hey, Daddy-o," Garrett chimed in.

Edward shook his head and laughed. "Morning, boys." He walked over to the coffee pot, stopping to kiss Esme on the cheek. "Good morning, Mom."

She smiled brightly. "Good morning, Edward. Want me to whip you up some pancakes, too?"

He nabbed a few pieces of bacon off of a plate resting on the counter. "Nah, some coffee will be fine."

Edward looked back at the boys to meet Beau's gaze watching him curiously.

"So, Beau…" Edward started off. "What do you call my parents?"

Beau's head cocked to the side slightly. "What do you mean?"

Edward leaned forward on the other side of the island, resting his elbows on the marble. "Like, do you call them Mr. and Mrs. Cullen or by their names?"

Beau nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay. I call them Nana and Pop. I always have." He glanced over at Esme, questioning silently if that had been the correct answer.

She smiled and nodded. "That's right. Beau's just as much family as you guys are. In fact, I was the first person after Bella to hold him when he was born. Charlie was so mad," she stated proudly.

It warmed Edward's heart to know that Bella had stayed close with his family, and it gave him hope that they'd be able to easily rekindle their friendship. While it had meant the world to him when they were younger, it mattered even more now with their sons creating such a close bond already.

Noticing the boys had finished their breakfast and were already dressed, Edward glanced out the window to see the sun shining brightly.

"Since it's so nice outside, why don't we go play some catch? I'm leaving in a few hours to head over to Seattle for a meeting, but I'd love to spend some time with you guys."

Garrett jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!" he shouted enthusiastically. "Come on, Beau. Let's go get our shoes!"

Beau looked a little apprehensive at first but allowed the younger boy to drag him out of the room. Esme placed a hand on Edward's arm.

"Edward, don't take it personally if Beau is a bit standoffish with you. He's quite shy and hesitant around adults when he doesn't know them well."

He smiled at his mother, appreciating the way she looked out for everyone. "It's alright, Mom. I understand. Hopefully a game of catch will help ease the tension."

Esme gave him an odd look and shrugged. "Don't be surprised if it doesn't, sweetheart. He tends to shy away from sports. I think it reminds him of Emmett too much."

Edward gave her a questioning look. "What's the deal with that, by the way?"

"It's not really my story to tell, but I will say that Beau barely knows his father. Emmett has only really started coming around these past few months. He got hurt during a game about a year ago, and the injury forced him into early retirement. He took a job on the team's staff about six months ago. Then he randomly popped up just after that, demanding that Bella let him be a part of Beau's life."

Esme shook her head. "As if Bella had ever denied that man anything. In fact, she was too damn easy on him," she finished angrily. "He's always had visitation rights with his son, and Bella was the one who had to pick up the pieces and comfort Beau when his father flaked and never showed up or brought him home early because his girlfriend flew into town."

Edward started to wonder what exactly had gone down between Bella and Emmett to bring out such ferocity in his mother. Esme was such a kindhearted person that it was strange seeing her so worked up. He smiled at his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He felt a slight surge of irrational anger. He couldn't imagine not being a part of Garrett's life. What kind of father blew in and out of the picture?

"I'll be careful; I promise. He seems like a really good kid."

Esme smiled brightly. "That's all Bella. Beau is like a mini clone of hers, inside and out."

"Do you know when she'll be back to pick him up? I'd really like to say hello."

Esme tapped her fingers on the counter thoughtfully. "Hmm, she has a wedding today, so she probably won't be back to get him until around seven. On days like this, she usually stays to have dinner with us."

"Wedding?" Edward inquired.

"She owns a little bakery in Port Angeles. She's gotten fairly popular since she opened up four years ago," Esme replied, her voice full of pride.

"That's great," Edward said with a smile. "I remember how you two would always bake on the weekends. I think that was the reason I barely made weight for the wrestling team junior year."

Esme shook her head and laughed. "I think that was more your addiction to Reese's Cups."

He shrugged, not able to deny his love of the peanut butter and chocolate confection.

Garrett and Beau came back into the kitchen wearing their sneakers and hooded sweatshirts. Garrett was clutching a football as well as a worn baseball mitt.

"Dad! I found this in your closet," he said eagerly, handing his father the mitt, which held an equally worn baseball inside. "Can we use it?"

Edward smiled fondly. "Wow, I haven't seen this thing in years. Sure, you can use it. Maybe we'll take a trip to Newton's and see about getting you a new one."

Edward noticed Beau looking at his feet awkwardly. "If Beau would like, we can get him one, too," he added thoughtfully.

Beau looked up at Edward quickly, his eyes round with surprise. "You'd get me one, too?"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, if you'd like one. You don't actually need one to play catch, but with a baseball, it helps a lot." Edward squatted down next to the boy so that he was at eye level. "And only if you want it—no pressure if you don't like the game."

Beau smiled widely. "Thanks, Mr. Cullen."

Edward smiled back. "No problem, buddy. Oh, and you don't have to call me Mr. Cullen. Remember what Nana said earlier? We're family now."

Edward felt his heart clench when tears started to swim in the little boy's eyes. Beau nodded enthusiastically. "Ok. Can I call you Eddie? That's what my dad called you the other day."

Edward inwardly cringed. He hated that nickname, especially coming from Emmett McCarty's mouth, but there was something endearing about the way Beau said it.

"Sure, little man. You can call me that if you'd like."

Edward stood up and met his mother's gaze. Her hands were covering her mouth, and she was blinking back tears. He smirked and shook his head. He could tell already that this little boy would be just as easy to love as him to love Bella.

"Come on, guys. Let's enjoy some sunshine."

**_o.O.o_ **

**_I've walked that road, I've felt that shame _**

**_o.O.o_**

Edward groaned and banged his head on his steering wheel as soon as he parked in his parents' driveway. The meeting with a potential new client had gone very well, but traffic had been a nightmare coming back from Seattle. He glanced at the time and groaned. He had really wanted to be back in time for dinner and to see Bella, but it was almost nine o'clock, and he was sure she'd be gone by now.

The outside light was still on, same with the living room, but the rest of the house looked dark. He sighed and let himself into the house silently.

"Well, it's about time." A soft voice spoke from his left.

Surprised by the sound, Edward turned and couldn't hold back his smile at seeing Bella sitting on the couch.

"Hey, stranger," he replied. "Sorry, traffic was a nightmare. Where are the boys?"

Bella smiled. "Someone wore them out today. They're sleeping up in Garrett's room. Esme offered to take him to school with Garrett tomorrow since he already has some clothes here."

She stood and moved over to stand in front of him. Nervously, she slid her hands into the pockets of her jeans and rocked back on her heels. His gaze swept over her appearance, eagerly drinking in the sight. Chestnut brown hair flowed past her shoulders, halfway down the blue sweater that was covering her full breasts. Her mocha eyes were warm and friendly. His eyes were drawn to her lush mouth when she bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had. He was amused to find that she still held onto it over the years.

"Would it be weird to ask for a hug?" she inquired in a shaky voice.

Edward dropped his briefcase on the floor and held his arms open wide. Bella grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist as he drew his own around her shoulders. She rested her head against his chest and sighed. Edward closed his eyes and let her warmth overtake him. It was a cliche thing to say, but the feeling was literally like coming home. Her head nestled just under his chin, as if she were made to fit him like a puzzle piece.

"I've missed you," she murmured quietly.

"Me too, Bella. I can't believe it's been so long."

She pulled back to look up at his face, although not severing their contact, and smiled sadly.

"Life got away from us. It's understandable. Esme has kept me up-to-date on how you've been doing, but it was still shitty that you never even came to visit."

Edward sighed. "I know. I honestly have no good excuse for that, either. I just kept putting it off. Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. I regret that more than you can ever know."

She gave him one last squeeze before letting him go. Edward ached at the loss of contact.

Bella walked back over to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to her. Edward followed eagerly like a puppy, desperate to stay near her. She leaned back against the arm of the couch and smiled at him.

"So, you seem to have stolen my son's heart, Eddie."

Edward pulled his gaze away from her bright smile to look into her eyes curiously. "What do you mean?"

Bella rubbed her chin thoughtfully with her index finger. "Bowie is pretty shy, especially with guys. I think it's because Emmett is so much larger-than-life. Men tend to intimidate him. But not you. You're the only thing he could talk about all day. Eddie this, Eddie that. It was really sweet."

"You call him Bowie?"

Bella grinned. "I was obsessed with _The Labyrinth _when I was pregnant with him and would play David Bowie music all of the time. Emmett used to get so annoyed at me." A strange look came over her face.

"I—I don't want to pry, but if you're willing to tell me, I'd like to hear what happened with you guys," he said hesitantly.

She gave him a sad smile and shrugged. "Emmett was cute and I was teenage girl. It really wasn't that deep. We dated, we had fun, but I don't think I was ever in love with him. We both got accepted into UW, him on a football scholarship, and I was going to study English Lit. One night after we graduated, I was feeling particularly lonely and tired of being a virgin, so I finally gave in to his constant nagging about having sex. _Bam!_ Two months later I found out I was pregnant. A kid wasn't in Emmett's plans, since he needed to play football for that scholarship. He assumed I'd have an abortion and be done with it. When I didn't, he made it clear in no uncertain terms that he didn't want any part of us."

Edward felt a jolt of anger in his belly. Once again, he wanted so much just to punch Emmett McCarty in the face. How could he just toss Bella and his unborn child away like that? Granted, he was still a kid himself, but even at eighteen, he had had just as much responsibility as Bella in Beau's conception.

"You know, it hurt at first, but your mom was a blessing. She made see inside myself that I was better than him anyway and that I would be okay. My dad was pissed, still is pissed at Emmett, but he told me that he admired my courage and stood by me. The minute he saw Beau for the first time, it was all over. Charlie would move heaven and earth for that boy."

She played with a thread on her sweater for a minute before continuing her story. "I lost my UW scholarship because I ended up taking a year off due to the pregnancy, but once again, Esme came to rescue. She helped me set up online classes and then watched Bowie while I attended classes at the community college in Port Angeles. I changed my major to business management, thinking it would help me provide a better life for my son. A few years back, your parents became investors and helped me open up a bakery."

She looked up at him with pride in her eyes. "It wasn't what I had originally planned for myself, but I did just fine. Beau is a happy and well-adjusted kid. Emmett flits in and out of his life, but up until six months ago, he never made any real attempt at being his dad. Even now, it's so awkward for him. That's why it means the world to me that you were so kind to Bowie. He's my everything. I can't thank you enough for that. You even let him call you Eddie, and I know how much you hate it."

Edward noticed the tears in her eyes and reached out to touch her hand. She turned over her palm and squeezed his fingers. "You don't need to thank me. He's a great kid. He reminds me a lot of you."

She smiled and shook her head. "Still a sweet talker, Cullen?"

He scoffed. "Right. Like I could ever string more than three words together around anyone other than you back in school."

She squeezed his hand again. "It's kind of funny. It's like our kids are following our footsteps in reverse. Bowie is the shy one, and Garrett is the one pulling him out of his shell."

"Yeah, well, hopefully one doesn't develop an unrequited crush on the other." Edward froze as soon as the unintended words left his mouth.

Bella stiffened. "How- You knew?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Edward looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? Knew what?"

"You just alluded to one of us had an unrequited crush on the other. I had always assumed that I hid it pretty well. The only one who ever guessed was your mom."

He sat back against the couch, trying to digest this new information. He sat back up quickly when comprehension hit him.

"You?" he asked incredulously. "_You _had a crush on _me_?"

Now it was her turn to look at him in confusion. "Um, yeah? What else did you think I-"

She stopped mid-sentence, and her jaw dropped when it dawned on her. "No. Fucking. Way."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. He then leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands, trying to compose himself. He could feel the laughter turning to tears at the irony of the situation. Everything could have been different if they'd taken a chance to tell each other their feelings. At that thought, he took a shuddering breath. No. It didn't matter because everything really would have been different. He would never have met Tanya. Garrett wouldn't exist.

He felt Bella's hand rub his back. He looked over and saw a sad smile on her face, and he could tell that she was thinking along the same lines as he was. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, positioning them so that they could rest against the couch, her head lying comfortably on his shoulder. After a few quiet moments, Edward broke the silence.

"I honestly don't know how to compartmentalize all of this," he said quietly with a chuckle. "Where do we go from here?"

He felt her body move as she shrugged. "We move forward. There's no use looking back. We made choices that molded us into who we are now. I really have missed you and would love to spend time getting to know you again."

He turned and kissed her on her forehead gently. "I'd like that, Bell. I really would."

She let out a small sigh. "We have to be mindful, though. It's not just us. It's our boys. They're already close as hell. I don't want to hurt them."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Swan. I only agreed to rekindle our friendship," he replied with a chuckle.

Bella reached up to cup his cheek and gently pulled his face down to hers. She brought her lips to his and kissed him softly. Edward didn't move for a moment, shocked by the bold move, but all too soon was reciprocating the kiss. He ran his left hand through her hair, letting it rest at the back of her head, pulling her body closer to his. Their mouths slanted, tentatively at first, but soon growing passionate.

Their kisses slowed, becoming soft and gentle. Bella sighed and rested her forehead against Edward's, breathing deeply. She'd never felt like this before. Her relationship with Emmett had been tumultuous and always about what was best for him. She'd never felt such desire before in her life, not until she had tasted Edward's lips.

Something had shifted with that kiss, and they both felt it. The time for regrets was over. It was time to move forward, together. The road would no doubt be bumpy, but it was the journey that would make it all worth it.

**_o.O.o _**

**_No place is home, but times they are changin'_**

** _o.O.o_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Author does not own any publicly recognizable entities. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Lyrics are from the song, Sanctuary by Welshly Arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**_o.O.o_**

**Part Two**

**_o.O.o_**

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Bella and Beau became fixtures in Edward and Garrett's lives, often coming over for dinner and spending evenings playing different types of games. There were a number of fall weddings which kept Bella busy on the weekends, so Edward happily spent time with both boys. Emmett hadn't been back to see Beau since the afternoon Edward arrived in town, but the boy didn't seem to mind at all. He was happy to be with the new additions to his family, Edward and Garrett.

The Saturday afternoon before Halloween, Edward and the boys were playing catch with their new gloves when Bella burst into the yard, her face pale and eyes rimmed red as if she'd been crying. Beau and Garrett waved hello, not noticing that she was upset, and continued on with their game. Edward noticed immediately that something was wrong and excused himself from the boys before jogging over to the deck which led into the house.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

She chewed on her lip for a minute before blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "I just got off the phone with Emmett. He wants to take Bowie to Seattle next weekend to spend time with him and his new fiance, Rosalie."

Edward raised an eyebrow. He felt like it wasn't his place to say anything, but the balls on McCarty pissed him off. "Next weekend is Halloween. Did you tell him we had plans?"

The boys had picked out coordinating costumes and wanted to attend a Halloween party at the recreation center in Port Angeles on Friday night. The four of them then had plans to trick or treat together as a family the next evening, which was Halloween.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. That's when shit hit the fan. He got all indignant and started yelling at me about being kept away from his son. The pompous prick."

Edward clenched his fists. He would've loved nothing more in that moment than to punch Emmett right in his smug face.

"He has some nerve." Edward spat the words out, trying to control his anger. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire already raging inside of Bella.

"I know, right? I tried to rationally explain to him that he can't just order us to rearrange our lives whenever he sees fit to be a father. The conversation got a bit more heated, and I told him that maybe it was better if he just forgot all about us and stayed away." She started chewing her lip again, this time tears springing into her eyes. "I didn't really mean it, but I was so angry. He said if that was the way I felt, he'd see me in court and then hung up on me."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Edward, I can't lose Bowie," she cried out before burying her face in Edward's chest. He hugged her tightly, trying to comfort the woman he loved while also reigning in his ire at Emmett for upsetting her like this.

"Hey," he soothed, "it's going to be fine. Bowie's not going anywhere. We've all got your back, you know? Charlie would find a reason to shoot him as soon as he set foot over the Fork's county line."

She snorted in laughter before sniffing. "Thank you, Edward. I needed that. I'm going to go clean up before the kids see me crying."

Edward squeezed her shoulder gently before smiling and heading back to the boys. Both young men were standing and watching their parents interaction. Beau had a worried look on his face.

"Is my mom okay, Eddie?" The boy's voice trembled slightly.

Edward smiled and ruffled Beau's hair. "She's fine, little man. Just had a rough day. That's all."

He looked skeptical but let it go, trusting Edward completely.

Garrett stretched his arm up and laid it over his friend's shoulders. "Beau, are you hungry? I'm starving. Dad, can we go out to dinner tonight? Please?"

Edward eyed his son speculatively, admiring the way he instinctively sought to ease Beau's tension and comfort him. "How about we ask what Bella thinks and go from there?"

"What Bella thinks about what?" she asked as she stepped back outside. She smiled brilliantly at the trio, barely any trace of tears showing on her face.

Garrett bounced over to her and hugged her around the waist. "I'd like us all to go out to dinner, please. I could totally go for a shake and a burger from the diner." He grinned with a wide smile, showing off the empty spot where he'd lost a tooth last week and then took Bella's hand.

Bella felt her worry lessen just from being in the presence of the guys who owned her heart completely. It had only been a few short months, but both Edward and Garrett had wound themselves into every aspect of her life. It had scared the crap out of her when she first realized what was happening, but she couldn't help falling in love with the Cullen men. She glanced over at her son who stood next to Edward watching her and Garrett, both of them wearing a soft smile.

"I'm good with that," she replied. "You guys in?"

Their nods were all the response needed before Bella held out her hand for Beau to grasp. Edward trailed behind, something stirring in his chest at the sight of Bella walking with one of their sons on each side, her hands clasping theirs. It felt like a lifetime ago that he and Garrett were miles away and all alone. Words of desire and devotion fought to make their way past his lips, but he didn't want to ruin anything by proclaiming them so soon. He and Bella hadn't even defined their relationship yet, having only been on one date alone without the boys. He didn't know if she even wanted a relationship with him. He honestly couldn't blame her after the horrible situation with Emmett.

He sighed and kept those three little words bottled up and safely tucked away, nestled in his heart, waiting for the right time to let them loose.

**_o.O.o _**

**_You'll see my hurt, You'll feel my pain _**

**_o.O.o_**

The following weeks came and went with no word from Emmett. The boys had a blast, having dressed up on Halloween as characters from their favorite video game, Fortnite. Bella's most memorable part of Friday evening's party was watching Beau try to teach Edward how to do something called flossing, which was a dance move popularized by the game. It was quite a sight. On Halloween, they surprised Charlie by stopping by the station before they started trick or treating. The boys had helped Bella make cupcakes that looked just like candy apples earlier in the day. It had been Garrett's idea to bring some to Pops, as he called him now. Charlie took on the role of loving grandfather figure to Garrett just as easily as the Cullens had to Beau many years ago.

Things had been going so well, but Bella felt on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She was the happiest that she'd ever been in her entire life, other than the day Beau was born, of course, but in the back of her mind, she still worried about Emmett's threats. She felt as if she were going to give herself whiplash. When she was surrounded by her family, her heart was full and light, but during her quiet moments alone, sometimes her worry ate away at her. She could tell that Edward was worried about her and the distance she tried to put between them, but she didn't want to burden him with her worries. So, she kept them to herself and let them fester until everything came to a head on Thanksgiving.

Bella was in the Cullen's kitchen helping Esme prepare sides for dinner while the turkey was roasting. When the doorbell rang, Garrett hollered that he would get it before running off to the door. Esme and Bella looked at each other before both women started removing their aprons and following behind Garrett, not expecting anyone else. Alice and Jasper were visiting his parents while Charlie and his girlfriend, Sue, were down on the Quileute reservation spending the holiday with her family. Edward, Carlisle, and Beau were out back tossing around a football on the unusually warm November day. Garrett had gotten tired of the activity a little while ago and decided to come in to watch television.

"Bella?" Garrett's timid voice called from the foyer.

"Yes, Gar?"

She was just steps behind the little boy, who was looking up at someone who was much larger than he was. He turned to look at her with wide, somewhat frightened eyes. "It's Beau's dad."

Bella reached the boy and opened the door fully to see Emmett standing on the front step. He looked exhausted and weary. His usual warm brown eyes looked tired, with shadows visible under them.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" she asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"May I come in? I just want to talk."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You know, there are things called telephones you could have used."

Emmett smiled and ran a hand through his short, dark hair. "You always were a smartass."

Bella rolled her eyes playfully and opened the door wider. "Come on in. We can talk in the den."

She led the way into the den that doubled as Esme's home office and motioned for him to enter first.

"Bella?" She heard Edward call from the kitchen. He came into view and looked worried. "Mom said Emmett was here. Are you okay?"

Her heart warmed at the thought of him being concerned for her. "I'm fine. He wants to talk, so I figured we'd do it out of Beau's sight. You know, in case it doesn't go well."

Edward shot a glare at the room behind her. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Bella shook her head and let out a soft laugh. "Edward, I love you, but I can fight my own battles."

Both of their eyes widened at the same time, realizing what had slipped out. Bella rubbed her forehead. "Shit, I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't mean to say that."

Edward got a strange look on his face that she couldn't decipher, which caused panic to rise in her chest.

"Did you mean it?" he asked quietly.

She met his gaze and was swallowed up by the emotions swimming in their emerald depths. "Yes," she whispered, "I just hadn't meant to say it like that."

He reached out and cupped her cheek before bringing his lips softly against hers. They had kissed before, but this one felt different. It was as if he were trying to convey everything he felt in that one kiss. Edward pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Bella Swan. I always have."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him as tight as she could. He wrapped his arms around her and held her head against the steady beat of his heart. After a moment, he pulled back and kissed her on top of her head.

"Go ahead and talk with McCarty. We can talk more about this"—he motioned between the two of them—"later on when the boys go to sleep. I'll be right in the kitchen if you need me."

He smiled and walked away, leaving Bella with a smile on her face and feeling like she could take on the world. She turned and walked into the figurative lion's den.

Emmett sat on one of the room's leather chairs and smirked at her. "So, you and Cullen, huh?"

Bella shot him a dirty look, and he raised his hands in concession. "Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I was always amazed that you dated me instead of him. Everyone else could tell how much that dude adored you."

She sat in the chair across from and pursed her lips in thought. "We were close friends, nothing more."

Emmett got a mischievous look in his eyes that reminded her of the boy she used to love. "Sure, Bells, sure."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "How did you know we were here anyway?"

"I stopped by your house first and figured you'd be here for the holiday if you weren't there. I know how close you and Beau are to Esme."

He slid his arms out of his jacket and leaned back into the seat. "I'm sorry for interrupting your Thanksgiving, but I really wanted to talk to you. And it didn't feel right doing it over the phone."

Emmett paused and Bella sat quietly, waiting expectantly for whatever it was he had to say.

He grimaced and ran his hand over his face. "I need to apologize. To you and to Beau. I've been such a shitty person and never even realized it. When Rosie heard what I'd said during our last phone call, she flipped out on me and was so upset that she didn't speak to me for weeks. When I finally got her to talk to me, she asked if I'd talked to you, and I told her no, and she slammed the door in my face before opening it again to drag me over fucking red hot coals. She put a lot of shit into perspective, especially about how much of a selfish asshole I've been."

"I never meant to hurt you or Beau. I should have made him a priority instead of all of the other bullshit. I really do love him. I think it was just easier to leave everything behind because I knew that we'd never really been in love and that you were an amazing mom who didn't need me around messing shit up."

"Emmett," she murmured, "I did love you, and it broke my heart when you just abandoned us."

He jerked his head toward the door. "Not like him. You never loved me like him. Even back then, I think I knew it." He sighed. "But that's beside the point because I found that too. I found my other half in Rosalie, and she makes me better. She makes me want to be better. I know I've been a shitty father, but I want to be in Beau's life."

Bella leaned her head back against the chair and closed her eyes. "Emmett, you really pissed me off about Halloween. I never once denied you access to Beau, and the one time I say no, you flip out like a toddler. It wasn't fair. And then to hang up on me like that? I wanted to strangle you."

She heard him sigh. "I don't blame you one bit, Bella."

She opened her eyes and leveled an intense look his way. "If you want to be a part of your son's life, you're more than welcome to be, but it can't just be on your terms, Em."

He nodded. "I know. I still have some growing up to do. Rosalie made me realize that, and I'm working on it."

He stood up and picked up his jacket. "Thanks for hearing me out, Bella. I'll call you guys over the weekend to talk some more, if that's okay."

She stood and nodded. "Sure, that would be nice. Do you want to see him before you go?"

Emmett smiled and his eyes lit up. "May I? I would love to talk to him."

"Let me go find him."

Bella left the den and went to the kitchen in search of Beau. The only person in there was Edward, just as he promised he'd be. He glanced up from the game he was playing on his phone and smiled at her. "Everything alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think it's going to be fine. Do you know where Beau is?"

Edward grinned. "He and Garrett are in the living room trying to teach my dad how to play Fortnite."

Bella covered her mouth and tried not to laugh as she took in the sight before her. Normally calm and cool Carlisle Cullen was mashing a controller in annoyance, his tongue peeking out between his lips as he concentrated on the screen. Beau glanced up and gave his mother a hesitant look. She smiled at him comfortingly and motioned with her head for him to come to her. He stood quietly and handed his controller to Garrett so he could take over.

"Is Dad really here?"

Bella shook her head. If her son was one thing, it was always to the point. Whereas Garrett liked to beat around the bush and talk in circles, Beau was the opposite, choosing to get straight to the heart of things.

"He's in the den and would like to see you before he leaves."

Bella watched Beau's face for any sign of distress or disappointment but found a blank look. It made her sad that Beau really didn't know Emmett well enough to even care whether he was in his life at all. She made sure to never speak ill of his father in front of him so Beau's lack of feeling when it came to Emmett was of his own making.

She waited in the hallway patiently, leaning against the wall to give her son some privacy. Not ten minutes had passed when the pair emerged from the den. Beau gave her a soft smile as he walked off in search of Garrett. Bella arched an eyebrow at Emmett who responded with a shrug.

"He's kind of stoic, isn't he?"

Bella shrugged. "He doesn't know you that well, Em."

Emmett smiled sadly. "I know; it's my own fault." He reached over and squeezed Bella's shoulder. "I'm going to work on that. I promise."

Bella nodded, not really caring if she was being honest with herself. It would be great if Emmett showed interest in their son, but she wasn't going to hold her breath in anticipation, not when things were going so well, and they were doing just fine without him.

Emmett shrugged on his jacket and made his way toward the front door. He turned and smiled at Bella as she held it open for him. "Thanks again, Bells. It means a lot to me."

She smiled softly. "You're welcome. Drive safely."

She leaned against the doorjamb and watched Emmett drive away, her thoughts a conflicting mass rolling around in her head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked quietly from behind her.

She turned and smiled at him before stepping back into the house and closing the door behind her. "They're probably not worth that much," she joked.

"They're precious to me, though."

Bella melted at his sweet words and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded against his chest. "Yeah, I think I am. I need some time to process everything, but I definitely feel less stressed out about him wanting to take Bowie away."

He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "That's good. I'm glad that's a weight off of your shoulders, Bell."

She leaned back to look into his eyes. "Thank you," she murmured. "Thank you for being there for us. You guys haven't even been here that long, but I can't imagine our lives without you."

He cupped her cheek with one of his hands and angled their faces together. "Good," he whispered against her lips, "because I love you, and I'm not giving up this time."

**_o.O.o _**

**_All of our dirt is washed in the rain _**

**_o.O.o_**

Bella Swan sighed and closed the file on her desk. She glanced at the clock and grimaced at the time. She was supposed to have taken her lunch break over an hour ago, but there had been a shit ton of paperwork to finish for the shop before she left for the weekend. She had no events planned, so she wanted to be able to spend the entire weekend hanging out with her guys. She and Edward would be making dinner while Beau would be playing video games with Garrett, neither child having a care in the world. Bella smiled, thinking of Garrett. He was such a sweet kid, and he had been amazing with helping pull Beau out of his shell.

Her son was by no means a wallflower, but he tended to keep to himself a great deal of the time. He was a quiet and contemplative child, always thinking before he spoke or acted. But around Garrett Cullen, Beau was like a different kid sometimes. Bella enjoyed the time that Garrett spent at their house, helping fill it with laughter and noise. She enjoyed spending time with them at the Cullen house just as much. Having Edward around was just an added benefit. Both he and Garrett had eased themselves inside of her heart with no effort at all. Loving the pair of them was just as simple as breathing, as easy as loving Beau was to her.

Thanksgiving had started out a little stressful, but after Emmett left, it was smooth sailing. After Beau and Garrett had fallen asleep, Bella slipped quietly from the guest room and into Edward's room for the evening, making sure to set her alarm to wake them up before the boys. Over the next few months, neither Beau nor Garrett made any comments about how close their parents had gotten or the gradual increase in affection they showed each other. However they did have a private bet as to how long it would take Edward and Bella to share that they were in love with each other, because both of their sons could see it clearly, and they were thrilled. Garrett had guessed that they would tell them by Christmas, but Beau figured they would take their time and not mention anything until Valentine's Day. It was now March, so both boys had lost their bet.

Bella's cell phone rang, pulling her head out of the paperwork in front of her. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella. It's Alice." The woman's normally cheerful voice was somber and serious.

"Hey, Allie, is everything okay?"

"Not quite. Beau was in a fight today at school, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend him."

Bella's brow furrowed in astonishment. Beau had never been in a fight in his life. "Oh my God. What happened?"

"I'd rather not get into it over the phone. Is there any chance you can come to the school? The other parents involved are on their way as well. It would be good if we can all sit down and discuss this together."

"Sure thing. I'll be there shortly."

Bella left the paperwork and went out into the shop to explain everything to her friend and assistant, Angela. Angie shooed Bella out of the building, promising that she had everything under control and would close up for the day by herself. She was already going to run the weekend shifts with two high school girls who worked at the bakery part time. Bella thanked her profusely before rushing out the door.

When she arrived at Fork's Elementary, Alice's secretary, Jessica, brought her into the principal's office immediately. Beau sat next to an empty chair, while a young boy and his father sat in another set of chairs a few feet away. Bella's shoulders straightened when she recognized the pair before her. James Hunter had been a dick back in high school, and his son Henry was following right in his father's footsteps. She'd personally stepped in a time or two when the boy was picking on kids at the playground with Beau. Her son had never had an issue with him before, so she was surprised to see him in the office with them.

Alice shot her a comforting smile and motioned to the empty chair. "So, we had a little incident today at recess," Alice began to explain.

"Incident?" James interjected. "Her kid sucker punched mine from behind!"

Bella felt her hackles rise and wanted to tell the asshole to shut up, but first and foremost, she wanted to make sure her son was okay.

"Bowie? Why did you hit Henry?" Bella asked her son, her voice laden with confusion.

Beau shrugged and refused to meet his mother's gaze.

"Bowie," she spoke quietly, but with an authoritative tone.

Beau looked up and shrugged again, this time meeting his mother's eyes. "He hurt my friend."

She looked over at Alice questioning. The other woman's face was a mask of confusion.

"Wait," she interjected. "Who else was involved? Mr. Molina only said that he saw Beau tackle Henry to the ground and hit him."

Bella couldn't help but melt at the concern that swam in her son's warm brown eyes. "Beau?"

Beau's eyes turned cold and hard. She'd never seen them like that before. "Garrett" was his one-word response.

"Hang on a second," Alice murmured before picking up her phone.

Just a few minutes later, Bella gasped as Garrett stepped into the room. The little boy's bottom lip was split, and his cheek had a small bruise forming. His green eyes were wide and guileless when they met Bella's. She jumped to her feet and cupped his face gently. Anger coursed through her veins at the thought of someone hurting her little boy because, damn it, he was hers just as much as Beau was.

"Are you okay, baby?" she murmured, stroking his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Garrett said quickly. "It was all my fault."

Beau growled from his seat. "It was not. Don't lie." Beau pointed at Henry with an angry jab. "He punched Garrett in the face when Gar wouldn't give him his lunch bag. Garrett's mom decorated that bag for him, and it's special to him. I told Henry to back off. He just laughed and hit Gar in the mouth and then took his bag anyway."

James scoffed from his chair. "Really? Henry wouldn't do that."

Beau rolled his eyes. "Henry is the biggest bully in this school, and he always has been. He's never bothered me before, so I stayed out of it. But I wasn't going to let him hurt Garrett."

Bella couldn't help the surge of pride she felt for her son in that moment. She adored Beau and knew he was a good kid, and everything he did made her proud to be his mom. But there was something about this situation that hit her hard. She felt Alice's eyes on her, so she looked up and met her wide eyes, which suddenly hit her with a surge of memories.

She shook her head slightly and remembered sitting in this very office almost two decades ago. She'd been suspended for kneeing Jacob Black in the balls for pushing Edward off of the swings and calling him a crybaby. Considering her father's employment, Bella figured that Swans were just natural at protecting their loved ones. Even back then, she had loved Edward in her own way. It wasn't quite brotherly, but they were still young enough not to be romantic either.

"Henry? What do you have to say for yourself?" Alice asked him in a stern voice.

Henry's blue eyes went wide, and he couldn't pull away from his principal's hard stare. "I- I-" he stuttered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken Garrett's bag."

James's eyes narrowed next to his son. "What the hell, Henry?" He sighed and looked over at Alice. "I take it that he'll be suspended as well?"

Alice nodded and James shrugged. "Okay, excuse me while I call his mother and make arrangements." He stood and walked to the door, leaving his son behind to sit awkwardly.

Alice gave Henry a disappointed look. "You can go back to class and gather your things. You'll be suspended for two days. I suggest you take some time to think over your actions, young man." Henry nodded and followed his father's path through the door.

Alice turned a concerned gaze to Garrett. "Garrett? Are you okay, sweetie?"

Garrett sat down in the chair next to Beau and nodded.

"Why didn't you come tell me what happened?"

He shot Beau a look before looking back to his aunt. "I didn't want Beau to get in trouble for what happened, so I just told Ms. Williams that I fell outside. I didn't know Beau was getting yelled at, or I would've come here right away."

He looked over at his friend sadly. "I'm so sorry, Beau."

Beau narrowed his eyes and reached for Garrett's hand. "Don't be sorry, Gar. It wasn't your fault. It was his for hurting you; he had no right. It was also my fault for going after him. I was just mad."

Bella felt her heart swell seeing the love between these two boys. They were brothers, no doubt in her mind. She turned when Alice sighed.

"I'm sorry, Beau, but you still have to be suspended for hitting another student."

Garrett looked angry, but Beau squeezed the hand he was still grasping.

"It's okay, Miss Alice. I understand."

"I think I should call your dad and have him take you to see your Pop to get checked."

"I can take him, Allie," Bella spoke up. "Edward is in Seattle today for a meeting."

"Sounds good. You're on his emergency contact list, right?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, we added each other a few months ago."

Alice bit back a smirk and smiled at her friend. It was good seeing how her brother and Bella had formed this tight-knit little family. "Okay, you can just sign them out and Jess will give them a pass to go back to their classrooms for their belongings."

Alice walked the trio out of her office and waited until Bella filled out the book for early dismissal, and the boys scampered off to their respective classes before turning on Bella with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So, how are things with you and my brother, Isabella?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's playful tone. "Well, you'd know a lot more if you came around to visit more. We live fifteen minutes from each other and barely talk anymore."

Alice looked contemplative. "It's been a rough first trimester, and I'm literally exhausted all of the time."

Bella's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?" she practically squealed in delight. She felt thrilled for her friends. Alice and Jasper had been trying to have a child for years, and it hadn't panned out until now.

Alice grinned. "Yes! We're coming to dinner on Sunday to let everyone know, so please don't say anything."

Bella made a zipping motion over her lips. She'd happily keep this secret for a few days in order to see the look of joy on Esme and Carlisle's faces.

The boys returned shortly, and as they made their way out to Bella's car, Garrett paused and gave her a worried look.

"Do you really have to call my dad?"

"Yeah, duh," Bella teased. "I don't want him mad at me for surprising him with a beat-up kid when he gets home tonight."

"Great," Garrett murmured, strapping himself in the seatbelt. "He's just—he's going to freak. I know it."

Beau clapped him on the shoulder lightly. "Nah. I think Dad'll be proud that you stood up for yourself." His eyes widened and met Bella's in the rearview mirror when he realized what he'd let slip. She felt tears sting her eyes and knew Edward would probably be thrilled if Beau wanted to think of him as his dad. While Emmett was trying to be around more, she doubted that Beau would ever truly think of him as his father but more like an uncle who showed up every now and then.

Garrett started chatting away on a different topic, either not noticing Beau's slip or not wanting to make his friend feel any more awkward. Bella smiled at her boys in the rearview mirror before heading home. She'd call Carlisle and Edward once they were safely inside.

_**o.O.o **_

_**You've walked that road, You've felt that shame **_

_**o.O.o**_

Later that evening, as Edward was tucking Garrett into bed, he sat next to him and rubbed his thumb lightly over the bruise on his cheek. He had admittedly freaked out a little bit but felt good that he managed to keep it under control. He smoothed back Garrett's hair as he lay back against his pillow. Earlier in the evening, Garrett had been visibly preoccupied after Bella and Beau went home, giving the father and son some time together. She promised they would be back the following day and spend the rest of the weekend with them.

"Something bothering you, Gar?"

Garrett shrugged, not really wanting to voice his fears to his father. Edward sat down next him on the bed and nudged him with his shoulder.

"Come on, you can tell your old man. Are you worried about that Henry kid?"

Garrett shook his head. "No, it has nothing to do with that." He paused and played with his fingers for a moment before continuing. "On our way home, Beau accidentally called you 'Dad.'"

Edward felt a jolt of joy in chest. He loved Beau almost as much as he loved Garrett. His smile fell slightly, wondering if that was what was disturbing Garrett.

"Are you upset about that?"

Garrett shook his head again, this time more vehemently. "No, not at all. I'm happy to share you. You're a great dad, and Beau deserves a father as awesome as you. He's like my brother anyway."

Garrett bit his lip, a habit that Edward noted his son picked up from spending time with Bella.

"Is it okay to love someone other than mom?"

Edward's heart swelled in his chest, knowing that this topic of conversation would probably be coming up soon, especially after finding out about Beau calling him Dad.

"Yeah, of course. Our hearts are unlimited. Just because you love your mom doesn't mean you can't love Bella, too. That's who you're talking about, right?"

Garrett nodded slowly, his green eyes wide and unsure. "Do you- do you love her, too?"

Edward felt his eyes burn slightly. "Yes, I do," he answered quietly. "I can picture the four of us living in a big house with a yard and a dog somewhere down the road. Would you be okay with that?"

Garrett leaned his head against his father's shoulder. "I miss mom," he murmured quietly. "Sometimes I feel bad when I'm with Bella, and we laugh and I feel so happy. I don't want mom to think I've forgotten about her."

"It's okay, buddy. Mom is looking down at us, and she knows just how much you love her. I'm sure she'd want to see how happy Bella makes us."

"I love Bella, too," Garrett murmured. "I'd like her to be my mom, too."

Edward kissed his son on top of his head. "Someday, little man."

**_o.O.o_**

**_ No place is home, but t__imes they are changin' _**

**_o.O.o_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Author does not own any publicly recognizable entities. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Lyrics are from the song, Sanctuary by Welshly Arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**_o.O.o_**

**Part Three**

**_o.O.o_**

The weekend before Beau's eleventh birthday in April found the boys and Edward out on the lake with Charlie. Edward was nervous to ask Charlie how he felt about him proposing to Bella, and the chief could tell something was off with him.

After an hour of adult silence while the younger boys chatted on, Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well, spit it out, Edward."

Edward looked up at the older man in surprise. "I'm sorry, what?"

Charlie chuckled. "We've been having these guy weekends since December. You've never been this keyed up before. Cop, remember? What's on your mind, son?"

Edward swallowed thickly at hearing Charlie call him son. He hoped more than anything that he actually meant that and would give him and Bella his blessing—not that he still wouldn't ask her to marry him if Charlie didn't, but it just felt right to talk to her father beforehand. It had been Garrett's idea to ask Charlie and Carlisle to join them on their "guy weekends" that they did once a month. On this trip, Carlisle was unable to attend, but Edward had a strong feeling it was because he knew his son wanted to talk to Charlie privately.

"Well"—he spoke before letting a long breath out of his lungs—"Garrett and I actually had something that we wanted to talk to you and Beau about."

Both boys looked up at Edward. Beau was curious while Garrett was vibrating with excitement. "Can I, Dad? Can I?"

Edward nodded at his son with a smile. Garrett grabbed Beau's hand in one of his and one of Charlie's with the other.

"You guys know we love you, and we love Bella. We want to be a family."

Beau cocked his head slightly to the side. "We already are a family, Gar."

Garrett shook his head. "Yeah, but not officially. We want to marry Bella!"

Beau's gaze shot to Edward. "You want to marry my mom?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. I love her so much, and I want her to be my wife."

Beau grinned. "She loves you, too, you know."

Edward nodded again. "I love you, too, Beau. I want to be your dad."

Beau's eyes watered, and he blinked a few times.

"I mean," Edward started, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "I know Emmett is your father, and I don't know what your relationship with him will look like down the road, but—"

Beau cut off the rest of his sentence by throwing himself into Edward's arms. "I love you, too, Eddie," he sobbed. Edward felt tears sting his eyes, and he squeezed the boy tightly. He kissed him on the head and looked over at Charlie. The older man's eyes were watery as well.

"What do you say, Chief? May we marry your daughter?"

Charlie tried to keep a stern face, but his mustache twitched and gave his smile away. "Absolutely, son. The four of you were made for each other. I'd be proud to call you my son-in-law."

* * *

_Edward stared out of the second story window of their Chicago apartment, gazing out over the small park across the street._

_"You know," a musical voice lilted from the other side of the room, "your time here is limited. If you want to spend it brooding and being miserable, that's your choice."_

_With a surprised start, Edward jerked his head toward the voice. Tanya sat on the couch with her legs drawn up to her chin, her favorite comfort position._

_"Tanya?" he whispered in confusion._

_She smiled at him gently and patted the couch beside her. "Come sit with me, Ed."_

_He stood slowly and complied with her request. He reached out touched her hair, still soft as silk. "Is this a dream?"_

_She nodded sadly. "Yep, I'm afraid so. But you need me, so I'm here."_

_"I'll always need you."_

_She shook her head this time. "No, not always. You're a strong man, Edward. You have a huge heart, and you love our son with every ounce of it. Right now, you need me to tell you that it's okay to love Isabella Swan."_

_His eyes widened at the mention of Bella._

_Tanya laughed and threw her head back. "What? You think I don't learn things in the afterlife? That I don't watch over you and Garrett?"_

_Edward swallowed a lump in his throat._

_She reached out and took his hand between both of her own._

_"It is okay, Ed. It's perfect, actually. She loves you, too, you know. The four of you are such a cute family."_

_"I worry that I'm doing the right thing sometimes."_

_She smiled serenely and reached out to cup his cheek. "Edward, you are by far the best man that I ever had the pleasure of knowing. You were truly my best friend, and shared the best part of my life: Garrett. You deserve to be happy— you both do."_

_She hugged him tightly and stroked his hair. "You guys will be just fine."_

_He squeezed her back just as tight. "Thank you, Tan," he whispered._

Edward awoke with a jerk and breathed deeply. He felt movement to his right and glanced over at Bella sleeping peacefully. It had been a month since Charlie and Beau gave him their blessing to propose to Bella, and he still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask. He rolled gently onto his side and played with a strand of her hair. She sighed peacefully and snuggled into his chest.

After that dream, his heart ached but in a good way. A weight had been lifted off of his chest, and he had to restrain the urge to wake her up with kisses and propose right then and there. That wouldn't do, though. This was Bella, and it had to be special. A new idea that brought a smile to his face started forming in his mind. He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell back asleep in no time.

**_o.O.o_**

_**We share this hurt, We share the pain**_

**_o.O.o_**

The school year ended the week before Edward's birthday, and a birthday party was planned for that Sunday. Bella and Edward sat the kids down and had a discussion about moving into a house together. Beau and Garrett were all for it. The younger boy's only request was that it be somewhere where he and Beau could build a tree fort. Bella smirked at Edward, knowing they already had the perfect house scoped out.

The morning of Edward's birthday party, the family piled into Bella's SUV and rode over to look at the house they thought would be so perfect for them. It was three stories with five bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms, one of which was an en suite in the master bedroom. The master and two bedrooms and a separate bathroom were located on the second floor, while two bedrooms with a joined bathroom were up on the third floor, leaving a powder room on the first floor. Bella and Edward were on the same page about possibly expanding their family at some point, so they figured extra bedrooms would be a good idea.

When they arrived at the house, the boys ran around, inspecting every single room, before running outside to check out the large backyard with a huge oak tree off to the side. Both pairs of eyes were wide, taking in their surroundings. Bella leaned against Edward and sighed as their boys excitedly ran over to the tree.

"I think this is going to be our new home, baby," she murmured with a smile.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I had a feeling the first time I set foot in here. I could see all of the memories we would make."

He stood up straight to steel his nerves and turned to face her fully. "Although, I think I know how to make our first memory here unforgettable."

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him, an adorable confused smile upon her face.

"Boys!" Edward called. "_KYLO REN_"

At the sound of their code word, Beau and Garrett grinned at each and ran over past their parents into the house. Edward placed his hands on Bella's hips and leaned in close for a sweet kiss to give the boys a moment to put their plan into place. Bella pulled back after their kiss ended and gave him a speculative look.

"What are you up to, Cullen?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Nope, you're not getting it out of me yet."

"You know, I have my ways," she threatened playfully, her fingers inching towards his ticklish sides.

"Dad!" they heard Beau call from inside the house. "We're ready!"

Both Edward and Bella smiled softly at each other. It never failed to warm both of their hearts when Beau called him that. He reached out and clasped her hand.

"C'mon."

They opened the door and walked back inside to see the living room floor sprinkled with rose petals.

"Aww," Bella whispered as she let go of Edward's hand and walked over to her boys, each holding a rose out to her. "You guys are so sweet."

Garrett grinned and pointed behind her. "I think you should turn around."

Bella turned and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Edward was on one knee holding an open ring box. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Bella Swan, I feel like I've loved you forever. You're not only an amazing mother to your son but to mine as well. I love Beau as much as Garrett, and I want to be his dad. I want all of us to be a family forever and to add to it at some point. Please say you'll do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Bella couldn't find her words, so she nodded through her tears and threw herself into his arms, toppling them to the floor. She kissed him with every ounce of joy in her heart. They sat up and looked over to their children, who were watching them with matching grins. Bella opened her arms and the boys rushed to join in a group hug with their parents.

"We're going to be a family!" Garrett squealed excitedly.

"How many time do I have to tell you? We already were, Gar," Beau spoke in a soft voice. "This will just make it official."

Bella beamed at her son and put her arm around his shoulder. "That we are, Bowie."

**_o.O.o_**

_**All of our dirt is washed in the rain**_

**_o.O.o_**

Bella paced nervously waiting for the ceremony to begin. Garrett reached for her hand and squeezed. "Calm down, Mom. It's almost time. Grandpop will be up any minute."

She smoothed his suit jacket and smiled down at him. "Thanks, Gar. I'm just excited to be marrying your dad today."

Garrett hugged her, careful not to wrinkle her white, flowy dress. "I know. I'm sure he's excited as well."

Charlie knocked at the door before poking his head in. "Ready to go, guys?"

Bella slid her arm into Charlie's and reached with her other one to take Garrett by the hand. "I've been ready."

A few minutes later, Bella felt tears sting her eyes as she watched Garrett walk up the aisle right before she did, taking the place of a traditional maid of honor. Beau was already waiting for them at the dais, serving as Edward's best man. The "Wedding March" began to play, and she took a deep breath. She held onto her father's arm tightly, not afraid to fall, but worried that she'd sprint up the aisle. She'd been waiting for this day for what felt like years. It wasn't the end of their old lives; it was the beginning of their forever.

**_o.O.o_**

_**We've walked that road, We've felt that shame**_

**_o.O.o_**

"Beau Charles Swan-Cullen."

Beau stood to accept his diploma as his family cheered from the front row. Garrett put his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle. Their five-year-old twin sisters clapped and bounced on their parents' laps. He noticed his mother wince and shift Emma slightly. Bella was six months pregnant with their newest addition, a baby brother this time. Beau waved at his family before stepping off to the side with the rest of his high school senior class. Garrett was still a grade behind him in school and would be graduating the following year when the twins would be starting at Fork's Elementary School.

Beau looked back over to his family and couldn't keep a smile off of his face. His father struggled to keep Charlotte from twisting off his lap, so his grandmother reached for her to relieve Edward. Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, sat behind Bella and Edward, their own little girl asleep on her mother's shoulder. His and Emmett's relationship had gotten better over the years, but it couldn't compare to what he shared with Edward. Never once did he ever make Beau feel as if he weren't as much his father as he was to Garrett and the girls.

Charlie caught Beau's eye and gave him a wave from where he was sitting with his wife, Sue. Beau felt his heart surge with love for his complicated family. They weren't perfect by any means, but they were his. He didn't want to imagine how their lives would've turned out had Garrett and Edward not become part of this loving circle. Beau had felt alone and lonely all of the time. As a child, he had often felt like he needed to pretend to be happy for his mother.'s sake She meant the world to him, and he always knew she worried about him. Then Gar had burst right onto the scene, accepting Beau the way he was and helping him feel more comfortable in the world around him. He couldn't have asked for a better brother.

Beau felt a nudge from behind and glanced backward. David Banner's bright blue eyes were full of mirth. He shot Beau a wink before discretely squeezing his hand. They had been seeing each other for a month or so, and tonight he would introduce him to his parents. David reminded him a lot of Garrett with his ability to calm Beau in stressful situations and make him laugh all of the time, the biggest difference being that Beau had never wanted to kiss Gar they way he wanted to kiss David. Beau felt his cheeks warm as he blushed slightly. He smiled to himself and shook his head. He was reminded of something his mother had said years ago: "A new beginning doesn't necessarily mean that something is ending."

That's exactly what today felt like to him. He was excited to go off to college and experience a new beginning but knew that his family would always be his sanctuary.

**_o.O.o_**

**_Times, they are changin'_**

**_o.O.o_**

* * *

**AN:** I want to take a minute and thank ChayaSara for being an amazing and wonderful beta! I couldn't have done this without her!

I also want to thank MarieCarro for creating a beautiful banner for Sanctuary! It can be seen here: tinyurl dot com (/)yaz8v56j

* * *

Disclaimer: Author does not own any publicly recognizable entities. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Lyrics are from the song, Sanctuary by Welshly Arms.


End file.
